The Signs
by ran456
Summary: RN; --"Can you see 'the signs’?"--


I had the urge to write this thing. Some quick drabbles on Roxas/Naminé relationship based on my friend's incredibly sweet note in Facebook titled '21 signs if someone loves you' (yes, the title is cheesy but it actually really nice and fitted perfectly with Roxas/Naminé somehow)

Summary: Can you see 'the signs'? Roxas/Naminé

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

-

_Do you see 'the signs'?_

-

"I'm not really sure if I could do this, Roxas," Naminé said worriedly when she hopped onto Roxas' black skateboard while letting her hands unconsciously held onto the white fabric of Roxas' jacket.

Roxas patted Naminé's head and smiled warmly. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you won't fall."

"That's the thing I've been dreading for. It would be hurt if I fall," Naminé shook her head, a few strand of blond hair swayed along. "I should've not asked you to teach me."

"Just relax. You won't fall if you'd stop thinking of falling," the blond-haired boy advised with a grin, earning an adorable pout from the blond girl.

"You're just saying that."

Roxas grabbed Naminé's pale hands that were placed on his shoulders. "Now, you should release your hands."

Naminé sighed and went along with Roxas' instruction. "Fine, just… don't let me fall okay?"

-

_If you asked him to teach you something, he will teach you patiently even if you're not the smartest person in the world._

-

The young artist sighed, letting her hand being dragged by an eager Roxas. As soon as Naminé went from her class, Roxas, who was waiting for her in front of her class, quickly snatched the girl's hand and walked toward the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Naminé asked, a puzzled look marring her face.

"Meeting my friends. They're so eager to finally meet you, you know," he replied, clutching his hand tighter around hers, making Naminé blush a bit.

"I," Naminé stammered, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I don't think they would like me. I mean… I'm not really a person they wanted to meet, I don't–"

Roxas shushed her and stopped before turning to face her. "Stop thinking bad about yourself. I like you the way you are and I'm sure they will, too."

The blush on Naminé's face couldn't be even more visible than now.

-

_Accept you for who you are._

-

Roxas crossed his arms as he escorted Naminé to his front door. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself," Naminé assured him. She put on her sandals before turning back to Roxas.

He shook her head, clearly against the idea of Naminé walking alone to her house. "I still think it's not a good idea. What if some creepy guys follow you along the way? Or a criminal? Let me walk you home or maybe I could call your brother to pick you up."

Naminé sighed. It was the sweet of him for worrying her safety, but he could be a little too protective over her. She touched his arms as she looked up at him. "You're just exaggerating things, Roxas. My house is just few blocks from here and there are still many people out there. If what you said is true, I could always scream for people's help."

"Fine," Roxas sighed, feeling defeated.

"Really Roxas, you're beginning to sound like my brother," the young artist giggled, earning a weird expression from Roxas.

-

_Act more like a brother than a boyfriend._

-

"Naminé?" Roxas called out to the blond girl in front of him.

"Hm?" Namine's blue eyes still fixed to her sketchbook but she gave her full attention at Roxas. "What is it, Roxas?"

Roxas glanced nervously at Naminé, who was now shifting her eyes from her sketchbook to Roxas' direction. "Do you really like to draw?"

A smile graced upon Naminé's lips as she nodded. She closed her sketchbook and put it securely next to her. "I really do like it, Roxas. You already know it, right? Why did you ask?"

The boy gave an understanding nodded before scratching the back of his head. "I want to learn how to draw, actually," he said, earning a good-hearted chuckle from Naminé.

"That's rare. Why are you suddenly have an interest in drawing?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. Because it looks fun?"

-

_Learn to love everything you love; because what you love would be what he loves, too._

-

"Could you tell me why you love me?" Naminé suddenly asked, catching the blond boy next to her off-guard.

"Uhh… what?" he asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. A blush was visible on both of his cheeks.

The girl smiled sweetly at Roxas, making the boy felt even more nervous. "I've been wondering why in the world you'd love me, Roxas. Care to tell me why?"

He shifted his attention to anywhere but her. His blue eyes were searching for a reasonable answer for her sudden question. Naminé walked calmly beside him, her hands were clutching her sketchbook securely.

After quite a long silence, Roxas sighed and faced her. "I couldn't think of any reason, Naminé."

"Eh?"

Roxas placed his hands on Naminé's shoulder, making Naminé faced him. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before quickly pulling away. "I just know that I love you; isn't that the only thing matters?"

-

_He could never give you a reason why he loves you; the only thing he knows is that you're the only one._

-

Naminé smiled at Roxas, even though she still a little shocked because of the sudden display of affection. "Yes."

-

_If you do find those 'signs' on him, he's definitely love you. ;) _

…_end._

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it! I know I just include like… 5 signs? Yeah, I was being lazy to write all of them. I might post my other Roxas/Naminé one-shot if I got a feedback on this one.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and review. =)


End file.
